Prepare
by Lady Pyra1
Summary: Wally and Artemis are getting ready for the wedding. Kind of a continuation to my first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Knock! Knock! Knock!

That annoying sound broke through the morning silence. It was perfect. Wally and I finished all of our exams and we already signed up for summer classes and now we can take advantage of the 3 months of free time.

For the last 4 days we go to sleep really late trying out new recipes from the thick cookbooks Wally's mom gave us. Of course he knew most of the recipes by heart, but he'd always like to double the ingredients and that's where we'd end up with a disaster.**(A/N hehehehe aster)**

**Knock! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

As I was about to get off the bed I felt a long arm quickly pull me back to the soft mattress. "Ignore them." Wally mumbled through his pillow. "They're here to take us shopping. You know, for our **wedding**." I said reminding him of his memorable proposal.

"If it's only Zatanna, M'gann, Kaldur and Conner we're fine. But if Dick is in there, we're screwed because there's a 99.9% chance that he has a key." Wally answers. Simultaneously, we wait for the sound of a opening door. Silence. So we lay back in bed and Wally starts caressing my face and says,"Your so beautiful."

It's not the first time he said that but I still manage to blush like a nervous school girl. "Your blushing." he states obviously with a smile on his face. "Shut up. Your just - your so -"

His lips met with mine and my train of thought was gone. "Don't be embarrassed. You have to get used to me calling you beautiful or sexy or-

CRASH!

Wally immediately sped to the kitchen and I followed him. Conner and Kaldur we're standing, M'gann was sitting on the couch, Dick was leaning against the kitchen table and Zee was saying a spell fix the broken vase. They were all in they're civvies.

"Smooth move, Zee." Wally says putting his hands on his hips. The sorceress placed the vase on the coffee table. "Actually it's Kent's fault. He got excited when he saw us walk in and rammed into coffee table." She said.

I looked around and saw Kent hiding behind M'gann's legs whimpering quietly. "Aww c'mere baby." I said gesturing him to so come to me. He came hesitantly and he then trotted towards me. I picked him up then he started to lick my face.

"So who exactly let you guys in?" Wally asked. Everyone pointed at Dick who smiled. "Not surprising at all. Hey where's Raquel?" I asked putting Kent down. We all looked to Kaldur who blushed a bit.

"I am meeting her for something called "brunch" in a few minutes. She said we will meet you all later on the day. If it's okay with all of you." He said.

"Take as long as you want." M'gann said

"It's your date, I hope you have fun." Conner adds.

At that moment M'gann and Conner look at each other and smile.

" I wonder if they're back together." I whisper to Wally.

"They work so well with each other. If they're not now, they will be." He whispers back with a smile.

"Can you guys please get ready so we go?" Dick said impatiently.

"Well since you broke into our house-"

"It's not called breaking in if you have a key." I retorts at Wally.

"But it the owner of the house doesn't know you have a key it's called breaking in." I say.

Dick smiles in silence, "_Touché_."

"Anyway feed Kent while Artemis and I ready." Wally says grabbing my hand and leading me to the bathroom. Then I hear Conner yell, "Try not to have sex in the shower please!? Don't forget that I have super hearing!"

I almost face palmed and Wally laughed it off remembering how Conner heard us last time in the mountain.

**Yeah I made another story. I was bored and I was feeling spifire-y. **

**By the way, in the show (season 2) they said Raquel was getting married, but I want to know who is she getting married to? Can anybody shed some light on that please?**

**Lady Pyra**


	2. Wolly Mammoths

**Thought I'd get more reviews than that but on with the show!**

**Zatanna's POV**

"Hi I'm Rachael. Do you need a help with anything?" said the woman. She was in her late-40's and she looked like she was a model in her 20's because she has amazing bone structure on her face.

"Yes, we would like to look for bridesmaid dresses." I said looking around. The mannequins had beautiful flowing pure white dresses. 'Ugh I'd love to try those on.' I ponder.

"Of course. Are you the lucky bride?" Rachael asks. I blush and before I continue she goes on with her assumptions. She leans in to Dick's face, who was effectively next to me. "You've made a right choice she looks like a keeper."

He nervously scratches the back of his head and says, "Actually the soon-to-be newlyweds are outside saying their goodbye's."

We all turn around towards the display window and see Wally and Artemis wrapped in each others arms talking and laughing. I kinda envied their relationships. Wally had persuaded Artemis to quit the team so she be safe with him.

"Sorry about that, but are you two in a relationship?" Rachael asked.

"Well.."

"Umm.."

Dick have been...friends with benefits for a while now. We usual meet after long missions or when we just feel lonely. We've had a relationship but he was so caught up in being a hero I broke it off with him. It's not that I was jealous I just felt like I was weighing him down from doing what he really wants.

I hear the main door bell jingle and walking in was a laughing Artemis. "Whoa what's up with the uncomfortable silence? " she asks standing between us.

"Nothing. I've gotta go. Bye Artemis...bye Zee." He smiled and walked away.

**Artemis POV**

"What?" Zatanna asks.

"You like him!" I chimed cheekily

"Wha- I."

"Hi I'm Rachael. Do you need help with anything?" An older woman asks

"Yes, I'd like to get 4 green bridesmaid dresses and then my wedding dress." I say.

"Of course. Come with me." Rachael walks forward.

"C'mon Meg, let's go." I call out. When I see her, she was texting with a smile. "Meg?!"

"Oh yeah coming!" she almost flew over but then she remembered she was in public.

The numerous amount of dresses made me nervous. I'd probably never find a dress not like this. It would take forever.

"Here we are." Rachael said. "How many bridesmaids?"

"4. But only two of them are with me." I answer. Lian had a doctors appointment so Jade and Raquel was coming sooner or maybe not she could be very persuasive especially with Kaldur.

"You young lady," she said pulling me to a chair, "sit here while these two try on some dresses and you tell me what you like."

"Oh I'm Artemis that's Megan and Zatanna." I said pointing to the others. Megan to a glimpse at her phone then put it in her pocket.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and I look at the caller ID which read " Sweet Speed."

'He must have gotten through my phone again.' I say internally.

I picked up and said, "Hey stranger."

_"Hey, send Zee to the deli down the street."_

"Wally, I'm telling you the special doesn't end until next Saturday." I mouth 'one moment' to Rachael and she excuses me.

_"Wha- no. Dick looked all sad and down and he had the un-trolling look ." _

"What do you mean un-trolling?" I asked browsing through the wedding dresses.

_"Like the time Bats sad he couldn't do anything for for two whole days."_

"Oh yeah, The Broken Bird Era. Well, okay I'll send her." I say.

"Hey Zee, Wally wants _The Supreme_ from the deli down the street!" I yell.

"Ugh, can't he wait?" she asks.

"Have you ever seen a cranky speedster?" The magician mumbled something, grabbed her purse and left.

_"Thanks a mil__ Arty."_ He says

"You're welcome." I respond. I look at the price at a certain dress. I let go of the tag as if it was pure lava.

"So whatchu up to, babe?" he asked

"Oh you know just hunting Woolly Mammoths." I found a dress that was beautiful and I couldn't stop staring at it.

He laughed and said, "Call you later, babe. I love you."

There it is. Those 3 words that he would say that made my heart melt. The only person that could make my day shine even through the worse storms. "I love you too, Wally."

We hung up at the same time. I unhooked the dress from the rack. It was a mermaid style dress, that was strapless and had pearls on the bust of the dress. 'Lemme just try it on just for fun.' I asked a dark skinned lady for assistance in the dressing room and she nodded.

* * *

**Lady Pyra **


	3. Excitement

**Thanks for the reviews guys. I'm trying to update a frequent as possible :)**

* * *

**Conner's POV **

I sent it.

I actually sent it.

I didn't mean it - I mean - I meant it but I didn't mean to send it. I went back to my message folder on my phone and opened the last text.

_To: Megan_

_I'd never do that. I love you too much to ever do that._

_Sent: 11:52 am_

She was dating L'gann and apparently the other day got into an argument about her shape shifting and how she should just be the Caucasian everywhere. He also said that sometimes appearance was important. That of course got her upset since he has never seen her true white martian form.

But honestly who knew he'd be so shallow, he was a freakin' fish.

"Yoink!" I hear someone say and in the blink of an eye my phone is gone. " Ki- Wally give it back." I say sternly.

"Who were you texting?" he asks with an evil grin on his face. "No one." I answer. If Wally finds out than he'll tell Dick **and** Artemis. I then heard the phone vibrate in the palm of his hand. He quickly opened the phone and the messages. "Oh Megan."

I started to chase him around the store. If I wasn't in a public place I'd use my strength to make a domino effect with to racks of tuxes.

I found Wally wide eyed with the phone still in his hands. I sighed in defeat. "Ok fine I told her I love her and I know she said she doesn't feel the same way but don't tell ANYBODY." I managed to say through my clenched teeth.

His wide eyed expression turned into a smile. "Not that," he threw the phone to me and read the message on the screen.

_From: Megan_

_I love you too Conner. L'gann aren't as close as you and I._

"Aww my six year old is in love." Wally chimed. "Shut up! What should I text back?" I ask nervously.

"Uh-uh no more texting." Wally again took the phone away. "These conversations are meant to be face to face. Trust me I know." he walked away.

Contrary to popular belief, I actually trusted Wally. Five years ago, you would find Wally and Artemis' hands at each other's throat. Now you find hickeys.

"I'm going to go talk to her." I said but then I saw Kaldur walk into the store with jeans and a white U-neck. I looked closer and his gills were visible.

"Zatanna cast a spell. It will not appear in a stranger's eyes." He said quickly and hushed.

"Did you have fun on your date?" Wally asks wriggling his eyebrows.

Kaldur's heart rate sped up, I could tell. He laughed a little nervously and said, "It went better then I intended." He smiled widely. I never seen him so...happy. He looked as if he was about to burst with excitement.

"So what exactly did you guys do?" I asked hoping he would just say they made out. Although they weren't official, it sounded a little daring of him.

"After brunch we went to the beach." He started. "We then arrived at the hotel where she was currently living and... we mated."

* * *

**M'gann POV**

"You did what?!" I asked in utter shock.

"We had sex." Raquel explained explicitly. She smiled at the last word of the sentence.

Artemis then walked in with a beautiful mermaid wedding dress. She walked towards us in a huff. "Did I just hear what I think I heard?" she asked. Raquel and I were both stunned on how gorgeous she looked in that dress. It fit her perfectly that we barely heard what she said.

"Raquel?" she asked again. "Yeah. You heard correctly." she said still staring at the dress. Then Artemis did something I've never heard before.

She squealed...in happiness. Then hugged Raquel.

"OMG, how was it?" ashed asked quickly.

"Artemis!" I yelled. "How can you accept this? She mated with a virgin!" I yelled.

"Actually he seemed to know all the moves...and then some." Raquel wiggled her eyebrows and Artemis laughed. "M'gann, Kaldur is a big boy. He knows what he's doing. Maybe he's a big playboy in Atlantis we never know."

Then someone walked in with some force and then I heard the familiar voice "We need to talk."

* * *

**Wow I am really bad at these stories.**

**Lady Pyra**


	4. Kids

**Artemis POV **

"I would like to take this dress." I stated to Rachael behind the counter she looked at the dress carefully and spoke, "Good choice this is from our new selection of dress that came in a few weeks ago."

"Oh, really? What's the name?" I ask.

"Spitfire." she said with a smile. "I don't know what it is but this dress seems perfect for you." she says while handing me my new dress.

"Artemis?!"

UGHH that voice. It can't be. He shouldn't be here.

"Artemis Lian Crock, if you don't come talk to me I'm going to cause a scene!"

He wasn't joking. He would do it and he would fully succeed at it.

I excused myself from Rachael and told M'gann and Raquel to find bridesmaid dresses themselves.

"Alright Dad. I'm here." I said walking toward my muscular fraternal unit. "Let's have a little walk." he says with a large smirk.

I walked out the door ready for him at any moment.

* * *

**Wally POV**

"Wait, 'mated' as in 'sex' mated or just second base?" I inquired.

Kaldur sat down near the dressing rooms. "Sex. Raquel and I had...sex!" he said the last word a little loudly but went back to whispering.

"Kal, I'm glad your living life and taking some chances." Roy said walking towards us with Lian was strapped to Roy's chest in a baby carrier.

"Whoa Red, your looking as masculine as ever." I tease and Kal even smiles a bit. Then Roy stares at Kal's neck and his smile fades away. "How..."

"Zee's spell." I said filling him in.

"Oh, anyway Wally you won't be saying that when you have kids. Especially if they're speedsters." Roy says then Lian randomly squeals like a little pig and continues to play with her stuff kangaroo.

"So is she your first?" Roy asks. "No, I've ma- had sex before. But so far she was the best." he says.

"Kal to have say she was the 'best' you have to have done it more than two times." I say laughing a little thinking I was correcting him.

He looked bashfully and mumbled, "Five."

"YOU DOG!" I yelled. "Congrats, never knew you had it in you, playboy." Roy said.

"She says she wants to see me again." Kaldur says a little more triumphantly.

"Ohh so Raquel want that Atlantean d-"

"Yo, my kid is right here!" Roy says interrupting me.

"Like you don't swear like sailor when a basketball game is on." I scolded.

Lian then whimpered a bit and held her arms out to me. I picked her up and started talking to her, "Are you glad that your Uncle Wally is holding you?" I asked playfully.

She laughs giddily and I realized I really love playing with kids. Sure sometimes they're annoying but I want kids as soon as possible.

My phone then rings and I saw that it was Artemis calling.

"Hey babe, what's up?" I asked nonchalantly. "Wally West your marring my daughter without my consent?!" said a evil voice.

"Sportsmaster?" I yell and hush at the same time. "Come to the diner on 43rd street Flash Boy." I ran out of the store forgetting I had Lian in my hands.

* * *

**Artemis POV**

"So would you like to explain to me why you said yes?" Lawrence asks while sitting across from me at the booth.

"Because I love him." I stated bluntly. I loved Wally and everything about him.

"Sweetie, you should know he only loves your body and feels pity for you. Break off the wedding and come back to the Shadows." he says eating another piece of his apple pie.

"Tempting but I'll have to pass." I said taking a sip of my coffee. Just then, Wally rushes in with an overly excited Lian in his arms. He quickly sat in the booth making me scoot over. "WhatdidImiss?" he asked quickly.

"Oh so that's the reason you said yes." I followed the direction of my father's eyes and he was starring at the little girl with red hair and Asian features.

"No! That's Jade and Red Arrow's daughter, Lian. I'm an aunt not a mother." I explain quickly. Then Wally turns to me and say, "You say it as if you don't want any children."

"Oh wow. The young assassin doesn't want children. What a surprise." Lawrence says. He get's up and throws some money on the table. "West, I may not have been the greatest father but if you hurt my daughter in any way I will gut you and use your innards for my Christmas tree decorations." he then left after his gruesome speech.

"Well that was something." I said as I got out of the booth. I felt an arm grab me. "Do you or do you not want kids?" Wally asked. I then saw Lian playing with the salt and pepper shakers.

"I do, but I'm just not good with kids." I say softly. "Artemis your great with Lian. What makes you think you can't handle a child?" Wally asks while Lian sleeps gently on his chest.

"I only see Lian a few times out of the week but a child of mine everyday? I can't handle that." I said finally.

"That's why you'll have me. I'm here for anything that scares you." he said while wrapping his free arm around my waist. I lied my head on his shoulder. I knew what he said was sincere and even if I didn't want to have kids immediately, I wanted to have them a special speedster.

* * *

**Only 2 more chapters**

**Lady Pyra**


	5. Cheers

**Please review. I live off reviews !**

* * *

**Zatanna POV**

"Number 34A!" The Italian man yells. I walk up to him and hand him my ticket. "What would you like _principessa_?" (A/N it means princess) he asks leaning over the counter. "A Supreme, two large bags of potato chips and-" I looked at the text that Artemis sent me recently. "- and a large Coke." I say nicely to the man.

"You mean two Cokes?" he asks. I look down at my phone and it said 2 large Cokes. "How did you-"

"That West kid order's the same thing just in different quantities." He pulls out what I ordered and I pay him the exact price. "He and his Uncle keep my business running single handily." he smiles and I wave good- bye to him. It was almost 3 pm and I still wanted to find my bridesmaid dress.

I was still surprised that Wally didn't argue about the wedding colors. I thought his insignia would be everywhere in the church. But Artemis said that they would share the day. She would get the wedding ceremony and he would get the reception. Which makes sense because that's where all the food plans are made. Everyone will be going home with doggie bags.

"What are you laughing at?" I turn around to see a raven hair boyish face but with an amazing - I mean adult body.

"Nothing. Just about Wally and Artemis' reception." I say while he catches up to me.

He smiles. "The Kid Flash cakes,"

"The awful dancing," I add

"The endless buffet," I laugh at his comment

"I guess her love for him is pretty strong."

Crap, I unintentionally changed the subject to love. "So did he pick you as his best man?"

"I still love you." He blurts out quickly. "Friends with benefits isn't working out for me. I want you to actually stay the night."

"All we can afford is friends with benefits. Being a vigilante doesn't leave enough room for a relationship. You out of all people should know that." I said walking a bit faster. I didn't want to talk about this it was too hurtful. Talking about something I couldn't have.

He grabs my wrist and turns me around. "Then I'll try my hardest to keep our relationship alive." His arm moves to my waist to pulls me closer. Even though he was wearing his sunglasses, I could see that he meant every word of it.

"Hey, if Wally can do it than it couldn't be so hard." his smile is contagious and I can't help but say yes.

He leans forward and his lips were about to reach mine but I heard I loud whooping and screaming from across the street. Both our heads turn to the diner and we see Lian trying to eat the glass window.

**Wally POV **

"You think they saw us?" Artemis asks still crouching under the booth. "If you hadn't screamed maybe we wouldn't have had a chance of getting caught in the first place!" I half yell while getting up from my back breaking position.

"Hey you were just as bad with your whooping. Who does that anymore?" She asks while getting up quickly and letting her hair fall over her shoulders. I laugh and remove Lian's lips from the window.

"I guess what they say is true." I say while eating the rest of my fries.

"What?" she asks while going over the table to get Lian.

"Great minds think alike." She smiles and Dick and Zee walk in with bags and drinks from my favorite deli.

Then I remembered our plan to get them back together. "Really?" Dick says standing in front of us. While Zatanna sets down my sub and my drinks. "You had to ruin the moment that you planned for?" she said while ripping a chunk of my sub and throwing it in her mouth.

"Hey!" I yelled while grabbing the sub out of her hand. "Well at least you can have your moment now." Artemis says while opening my Coke bottle and taking a swig out of it.

Zatanna scoffs. "Not here."

"In front of everyone? No." Dick adds.

"Oh c'mon" I say.

"Kiss her, kiss her, kiss her!" Artemis starts and I continue saying it as I pound rhythmically on the table. Then after a few seconds every one in the diner including the waitresses, chefs and cashiers were ranting it.

Dick pulled her close and gave her a long, romantic kiss. Everyone cheered and clapped while Zatanna and Dick blushed a bit. Artemis gave Lian to Dick and raised her Coke. "To their new relationship." she yelled and everyone raised the drinks and yelled 'cheers'.

I smiled at smiling Artemis and I knew we'd have the most kick-ass marriage ever.

* * *

**I'm thinking about making it a chapter longer**

**What do you think? Review your ideas : )**

**Lady Pyra**


	6. Sexy Times

**Last chapter bur I'll make another story**

* * *

**Kaldur POV (Hall of Justice)**

"Um Kaldur?" I heard a strong voice say peeking through my door. I just came out of my lengthy shower and I still had my towel around my waist.

"Yes, Raquel?" I ask. She walks in but I back away into the shadows to hide my half exposed body. "Oh please, I've seen everything this morning. I felt my body heat up and stop backing away.

"Speaking of which," She says while swaying her hips towards me. Our chests are suddenly were pressed together and she was looking up me.

"I was thinking of maybe a round two?" She discarded my towel and I stood naked in front of her while putting my arms around her waist. We started to kiss me lightly and softly as if a feather landed on my lips. The kiss turned heated and sloppy and she pushed to flop on the bed.

"A little eager aren't we?" I ask sitting on the edge of the bed with the cool wind sweeping through my exposed body. "I just really need you." She says between kisses as she straddles me with her soft and strong hands cupping my face. She the started working on my ear and lowers her hand farther and farther south.

"I know you do."I said holding back my groans. "But tonight I feel like taking the more...scenic route." She looked up at me puzzled and in that second I pinned her to the bed with each of my arms on each side of her head. "Stop teasing." she said with a low voice.

"You'll get what you want just be patient." I said while my lips ghosted over her overly sensitive neck.

"Stop trying to make babies and go back to try on your tux, Kal." Dick's annoying voice rang through the intercom (not the comm-link).

I gave her a kiss on the forehead and started to get dressed. "But smooth choice of words player." He adds.

"I would give you a some advice but Zatanna seems like a girl to 'get straight to the chase'as one might say." I could hear him trying to think of something to say.

"News travels fast doesn't it, Dick?" Raquel says while buttoning her blouse that previously exposed her perky breast.

I pulled her in for another kiss and whispered in her ear, "Will we continue this next time?"

"Of course. But somewhere more...private." she wraps her arms around my next and smiled.

"I agree."

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter and the sexy-time part. I just wanted to see if I was good at it or not. I seemed pretty mediocre. What do you think?**

**Lady Pyra**


End file.
